


Best Laid Plans

by lavenderjacquard



Series: god i love cocaine [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Cockblock Pixis, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Rare Pairings, She wants the d, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjacquard/pseuds/lavenderjacquard
Summary: This best laid plan of Rico Brzenska should not have gone awry.
Relationships: Rico Brzenska/Erwin Smith
Series: god i love cocaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Best Laid Plans

The Commander of the Survey Corps Erwin Smith had requested to meet with Commander Pixis four times in the past two weeks, and all had gone unanswered. There was no reason he should be denied; in fact, Pixis would clear his entire schedule to see the man. It was entirely Rico Brzenska’s doing, and she was waiting for Erwin to fall into her trap.

Finally, sixteen days after his first request, Erwin stopped writing letters and came to Pixis himself. Everyone knew, however, that the way to get to Pixis was through his devoted assistant, Rico.

“Good morning, Captain Brzenska. Is Commander Pixis available?” Erwin’s eyes were on Pixis’s closed door, but dropped back down to meet hers. The commander was just how she’d expected him, shirt perfectly starched and not a hair out of place. Rico imagined her hands in that hair, pulling it, messing it up, ripping the shirt until it tore and buttons clattered to the floor.

Seven years ago, in her last few months in the training corps, the cadets had gone to see the Scouts demonstrate their ability with ODM gear, which everyone knew was a thinly veiled attempt at recruitment for the anemic Survey Corps. Despite her unenthusiasm, Rico had watched in awe at the blonde-haired man who had flown through the course and defeated every other Scout in hand-to-hand combat. That day something had roared awake in her stomach and had kept her breathless and shaken for two nights straight.

Rico listed to logic over raw desire and chose the Garrison Corps over the Survey Corps, because she was a sane person and didn’t want to die. But when the time came to choose, a tiny part of her wondered, if that blonde man was so insane to choose the Scouts, to choose to live as if there might not be a tomorrow, then how much insanity was hiding inside him? There must be something animalistic deep in his veins, something savage.

Though here he was now, the Commander of the Survey Corps while she was only a captain serving a lecherous alcoholic, standing before her desk with that same stoic expression she’d always seen from a distance. Despite his blonde hair and light blue eyes the expression had something dark behind it, something wild, untamed. She knew it existed and would give nearly anything to see it unleashed.

“I’m so sorry, but no, he’s not. Pixis has been very busy with the paperwork regarding the attack on Trost,” Rico said, voice light, but not enough to make him think that she was actually sympathetic, a hint to make him want to make her sorry.

It was a lie. Pixis had swallowed half a bottle of whiskey and decided to totter along the tops of the walls, leaving Rico behind to craft responses to his letters, alone. She didn’t want Erwin to know that; she wanted him to think that Pixis was there, the only thing guarding him a flimsy wooden door and one diminutive woman.

“Captain Brzenska, this is very urgent,” Erwin said, voice even but a little harder, more demanding.

“Yes, Commander Erwin, I’m sure it is, but the government has been insistent on a full report.”

Erwin stepped to the side, as if her were about to move around her desk and force Pixis’s door open. Rico rose to her feet as well, arm raised, preparing to put a hand on his bicep to stop him. Her fingers trembled in anticipation; she was on her toes, ready to pounce.

“I’m sure you’ve received my requests,” Erwin said, still looking down at Rico, despite the fact that she was now standing. “ _ Multiple _ requests.” His lips were pressed into a thin line, as if he were irritated with her.

He had a foot and a hundred pounds on Rico. He could force her aside if he really wanted. She prayed that he would.

Rico dropped her hand and moved to the side too, around her desk, a foot of space in between them now. 

“Commander Erwin, I know Commander Pixis has been desperate to meet with you, but he really has been tied up in other matters.”

Erwin stepped forward, nearly into her, entirely too close to be polite. He was so close that Rico could feel the heat of his body on her, through her clothes, and she was terrified that he could see the goosebumps through her blouse. But it wasn’t a fear that kept her from wanting to push further.

“Captain Brzenska, I have a feeling you’re keeping him all to yourself,” he said, his voice directly above her. Rico could feel her scalp tingling, wishing that instead of the air inside his lungs touching her it was his hands, his lips, and everything else.

Rico could move forward one inch and touch her lips to his chest, if she wanted, and she was dying to, but she had to keep some semblance of professionalism, at least for a little bit longer.

Instead she raised her hand again, delicate, one finger extended, ready to touch his chest. It might finally be time. All of the blood in her body seemed to surge to that one fingertip.

“Erwin, I think-”

“ _ Rico _ ! Where’d you put the good stuff from Stohess-” The voice was broken off by a thud and the sound of books hitting the floor. “Goddamnit!”

Rico’s hand dropped and Erwin turned around.

“Aha! Commander Erwin, I was wondering when you’d deign to grace me with your presence,” Pixis said, head back, eyes nearly shut. His mouth was slack and cheeks red.

“Commander Pixis, I sent you four letters these past few weeks,” Erwin said. He didn’t turn around to look at Rico, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Didn’t get any of ‘em! Rico, don’t tell me the recruits lost the mail again,” Pixis said, slamming one hand down on the table.

Rico grit her teeth and sat back down at her desk. Not for the first time, that old man was ruining an otherwise brilliant plan.

“Come on in, Erwin, let’s talk about this Titan of yours,” Pixis said, stumbling towards his office. He had a difficult time grasping the doorknob and only opened the door after several failed attempts. Erwin followed him, stiff and stoic again, facing directly forward. But Rico could feel those blue eyes on her, appraising her, maybe wondering if there was something untamed behind her own brown eyes.

The door shut behind them.

Rico sank back into her chair, disappointed but encouraged. There would be a next time, and then she’d have an even better strategy.


End file.
